


Listen To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Listen To Me

deleted because i didn't mean to post it.


End file.
